


Icarus

by Sapph



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flarrow Femslash Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph/pseuds/Sapph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life hasn't been the same for Kendra ever since she was thrown off a rooftop and sprouted fifteen feet of feathery appendages. Still, just because she has wings doesn't mean anyone should expect her to play Cupid. She's far too busy kicking arse and saving people anyway.</p>
<p>And yet, as she watches her two genius but painfully oblivious teammates make heart-eyes at each other, she decides that for them she'll make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

Life hasn't been the same for Kendra ever since she was thrown off a rooftop and sprouted fifteen feet of feathery appendages. Still, just because she has wings doesn't mean anyone should expect her to play Cupid. She's far too busy kicking arse and saving people anyway.

And yet, as she watches her two genius but painfully oblivious teammates make heart-eyes at each other, she decides that for them she'll make an exception.

Kendra doesn't know what she'd do without them, truly. No matter how many times they call her a hero, she knows that they're the backbone of this whole operation and she'd be lost without them. That's why she owes it to their stupid albeit highly educated asses to at least try and make them see reason.

Besides, she has to admit, they'd look really good together. And so what if she looks forward to walking in on them mid make-out, all flustered and out of breath? She's only human after all.

–

Of course, the day Kendra decides enough is enough, Felicity shows up to their dinner date with a mega-watt smile and a billionaire on her arm. And okay, Ray's cute, but the poorly hidden, icy glare Caitlin sends his way is cuter.

It's the most awkward dinner she's ever been a part of, and that includes the one where her date tried to convince her they were soul mates. Needless to say that night did not end the way she expected it to.

Felicity keeps playing with the cuff of Ray's sleeve, not so subtly glancing at Caitlin who in turn is trying very hard not to scowl their way; and Kendra's pretty sure they've all forgotten that talking is a thing.

“So,” she tries, “what's good at this place?”

Ray straightens attentively, but Felicity frowns, and Caitlin sends her a look that is decidedly unimpressed. “You picked it.”

She stops trying after that.

The silence that follows is so tense it makes her shoulder blades ache with frustration. She almost wishes one of them would stand up and declare themselves a supervillain, if only so she'd have an excuse to knock over some tables, an urge that seems to have become the standard around her pining partners.

It's only when they say goodbye that Kendra considers that Ray isn't as oblivious as her loveable, stubborn team mates are. Although she's not sure what the eyebrow lift sent her way is supposed to mean.

–

Felicity tells them she broke up with Ray, and Kendra's not sure what she's expecting, but the sad kicked-puppy look on Caitlin's face is not it. Felicity too seems rather heartbroken, which Kendra thinks is odd because she and Ray were together for like three encounters of awkwardly blurted flirtation and one kiss.

Kendra doesn't know what to do, so she throws herself into her work, literally.

Her side has turned a motley of yellow and blue and Kendra's just happy her suit kept her from scraping her skin open against the concrete.

“-when you collided with him!”

The high pitch of Caitlin's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. A fact she laments when she realizes she's currently the focus of a lecture. “Okay,” she cuts in defensively. “I didn't collide with the guy, I _tackled_ him.”

“And ended up tumbling gracefully across the concrete,” Felicity provides sarcastically and, honestly, she got the guy, what's the problem.

“You're reckless,” Caitlin says, gathering up her medical supplies. Reckoning they're finished, Kendra lifts her arms to stretch, groaning when the sore muscles of her back scream in protest.

Felicity makes a strangled noise that has Kendra's head snapping up, only to be hit in the face with a sweat-shirt.

“Gee, thanks Caitlin,” she drawls as she peels the fabric from her head, but decides that it _is_ a bit chilly in only her bra and slips it on anyway.

–

When a week passes and neither of them seem to have any intent at making a move, Kendra decides it's time for a plan.

She takes them bowling; better to never speak of that again.

–

“I'm sorry!” Caitlin's sudden exclamation cuts through the calm atmosphere like a burst of thunder. Kendra bounces back after her kick connects with the dummy, wings snapping irritably. Felicity, on the other hand, just hums unintelligibly, eyes trapped on her computer screen.

“What exactly are you sorry for?” Kendra asks with a sigh, unable to retrieve her trance-like focus.

Caitlin looks uncertain, as if she used up all her energy producing that one sentence, and when Felicity finally turns—more like swivels—her chair around, her expression turns down-right rueful. Felicity sends her a questioning look, but Kendra shrugs, just as bemused as she is.

Caitlin takes a deep breath, seemingly collecting herself and says, “I was mean to Ray and I'm sorry.”

“You were mean to-”

“What?”

“I should have been supportive. I acted childish and it... I'm sorry you broke up. I was jealous. I'm sor-”

“Jealous?” Felicity sputters and Caitlin's eyes widen incredulously and Kendra thinks all of this is incredibly unfair; she was supposed to be the one to bring them together after all.

“I love you- I'm _in_ love you,” Caitlin admits and it makes Kendra's heart skip—she can't help but smile. “I hope this doesn't change anything-”

“It changes everything!” Felicity exclaims, practically vaulting from her chair. Caitlin's eyes are too shiny as she bites her lip and Kendra feels her throat constrict at the sight. _Come on, Felicity._

And then the blond is striding over, throwing her arms around the shaking figure of calm, unflappable doctor Snow; and when their lips connect, Kendra feels the air rush from her lungs, expelled by the sudden swell of joy and something she can't quite define—something that make the space between her ribs _ache_.

She isn't aware of her wings drooping until the tips touch the floor.

–

“I'm really happy for you,” she'll tell them later when they're all fond glances and sappy smiles. Kendra means it, seeing them together makes her heart overflow with affection, and yet she can't shake the tiny twinge of sadness that has attached itself to that feeling.

Apart they are brilliant but together they are simply radiant. Like the sun, Kendra muses, and just as hot.

She shakes out her wings and bids her goodbyes. They hardly notice, too caught up in each other’s light. Kendra tells herself that’s okay.

They might not need her, but the city does.

  
  


  
  



End file.
